Pinks and The General
by emnjasluver88
Summary: Bella ‘Pinks’ Swan is a professional fighter. While she’s doing an interview about winning the women’s championship, she’s asked about the men’s champ. What happens when she challenges him to a fight? Very AU Ja/B A/E Em/R
1. Chapter 1

don't own twilight or the characters; they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

Oka guys this is my first fic so be nice

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett 'The Beast' McCarty- 23, Bella's Coach

Isabella 'Pinks' Swan-fighter, 21, women's champ

Jasper 'The General' Whitlock- fighter and the men's champ, 23

Edward Mason- Bella's friend Alice's boyfriend, 22

Carlisle 'The Father' Cullen-Jasper's coach, 29

Esme Cullen-Jasper's Stylist and Carlisle's wife, 28

Alice Brandon-Bella's friend, stylist and Edward's girlfriend

Jacob Black-fight promoter, 23, wants Bella

Rosalie McCarty-Emmett's wife, Ring girl, 21, friends with Bella

Tanya Delani-Bella's friend and the fighter Bella won the Championship title from, 27, title holder for 5 years.

Songs used in story:

Bella's-"Rock Yo Hips", "Lip Gloss", Get Low", "Pull My Hair"

Jasper's-"Wait", "Please excuse My Hands", "Lollipop", Figured You Out"

Summary:

Bella 'Pinks' Swan is a professional fighter. While she's doing an interview about winning the women's championship, she's asked about the men's champ. What happens when she challenges him to a fight?? Ja/B

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

"Jasper!!" I hear my coach Carlisle yell my name from his office.

I stop hitting the heavy bag and walked into his office. Carlisle has been my coach and close friend for the past 8 years. He used to be a fighter but when he got married his wife Esme told him he had to quit. He fought the same weight class as me the 175-180. I'm the current Men's Middleweight Champion and I have held the title for the past two years. I love fighting; I've been doing it my whole life so I figured I might as well get paid for it.

"What? I was training." I say, not really bothered by the interruption.

"Your never gonna believe what's happened! Do you remember that girl that came in here about 2 years ago, asking me to train her? Her name was Isabella. But I said no because you had just won the title and I knew you needed all of my focus on you. So she went to McCarty instead, well I wish I would taken her on. She just beat Tanya Delani. She's the new Women's Middleweight Champ." Carlisle said running a hand through his light blonde hair.

I was shocked. I did remember her, mostly because I thought she was to small and cute to be a fighter. There was just something so soft and delicate. She had this innocence about her that was just so different then most women I knew. But I was so shocked because Tanya is a great fighter. She's ruthless and hard, hell she held the women's title for almost 5 years.

"You're kidding me." That's all I could say.

"No and that's not all! Look at what she said about us in her latest interview. I don't know how I missed her. This is gonna be great for us!" Carlisle sounded excited so she must have said something good.

I was wrong.

I turned to the TV just as he was hitting the play button, and I saw the most beautiful brown haired and green eyed women I'd ever seen in my life. I couldn't see her body but I could tell with a face like that it was probably just as perfect as the rest of her.

"Is it true you first went to Carlisle Cullen, who trained the Men's Champ Jasper Whitlock, to train you but he turned you down?"A pretty young reporter asked her.

"Actually that is true. I almost made that careless mistake but thank gosh I found Emmett McCarty. He's done well by me, and if I had went to Carlisle nobody would even know my name. Look at the Men's champ. He hasn't had a real fight since he won the title, I mean Jasper's a great fighter but I could probably take him by now." That beautiful voice. Wow. Wait a minute.

"What the hell! Did that little...GIRL just call me out?" I yelled. I heard a few muffled laughs and turned around to see half the gym watching. I slammed the office door closed.

"What the hell we gonna do?" I all but screamed at coach. "What do you mean 'this is gonna be great for us'?" Carlisle was way too excited.

"This is not good us at all!" Was I the only one pissed off?

"Yes, it is. Now everyone is going to be talking about us!" Carlisle ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Yeah saying bad shit!" I was yelling again "She's not gonna get away with that! If she thinks she can beat me let's find out."

"WHAT!" now Carlisle was yelling. "You can't ask her for a fight."

"Why the hell not. She's so confident!" I yell back

"She's a woman!"

"She's a fighter!" We're both shouting at each other almost in each other's faces.

"YES! A female fighter and she weighs 127 pounds Jasper are you crazy! You'll kill her. She's 5'4 for God's sakes, your 6'3 and 180 pounds. You got a foot and 60 pounds on her! She'll never agree." That was true but he didn't know what I was thinking yet.

"Exactly." That was the idea." You start making phone calls get everything set up. I'm The General no little girl is gonna ruin my rep." I said with a smile" Also I'm going to need to have you call Esme I need to look good for the press conferences and reporters."

"Whatever you say Jazz." Carlisle says picking up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was walking into my house about to call my best friend Alice, or as I like to call her Pixie, too see when she'd be by to get me ready for my next press conference. When my phone rang. Little Pixie she's got to be psychic.

I didn't check the caller ID just answered.

"Hey Pix! When are you coming over?" I ask her. Surprised she hasn't exploded on the other end of the phone by now. Ali has a bit of a hyper active thing about her.

"…" nobody answered.

I looked at the screen. Unknown Caller. I hung up fast shaken and a little scared. Whoever is doing this is real fuckin talented cause it's hard to scare me, I'm not your average 21 year old women. I'm not in college or going to frat parties and worrying about guys, I'm a fighter, literately like punch you in the face fighter, and I'm good, the best actually. Yep that's right me Isabella plain Jane or pinks (as I'm known in the fighting world cause of my blush) Swan is the Women's Light Weight Champ. But anyways back to the phone calls. This has been happening for about two weeks. I still haven't told Em about it yet, I better do that soon.

My phone rings again. This time I check the caller ID….EMMY

"Hello?"

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE??!!!" Emmett roars into the phone.

"What are you talking about?"I ask back, Emmett never yells at me, hell at any women. "Calm down Em. What did I do?" I tried my hardest not to sound as hurt as I felt.

"I'm sorry, Bella Bear. But what were you thinkin? Saying what you said about Jasper Whitlock?" he had calmed himself back down.

"What do you mean? It was just talk Em, I'm sure he knows that." Now I was starting to worry.

"Not to him. He's the men's champ and you just said you can take him. He's a tank Bella, and you need to be careful. He's going to be at the press conference today. Carlisle called and said the air needs to be cleared. Bells, honey, you really need to start using your verbal filter okay? You're not just Bella anymore you're the women's champ." He was back to his normal tone.

"Okay, I really am sorry… is Jasper mad?" I was worried.

"He didn't sound it we'll just have to wait and see how the PC goes. I'll see you in a few doll face and make sure you let Alice dress you this is important. She'll be there soon. I love you Bells." For some reason he didn't sound so convincing.

"I love you too Emmy tell Rosie I said hi!" Oh my gosh I'm full on freaking out. Jasper Whitlock is going to see ME today! I need Alice.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention Japer is like THE hottest man alive. He's tall like 6'3 or 6'4 and he weighs between 170 and 185 so well built I'm sure if you needed to you could wash clothes on his stomach, blonde hair sex hair and blue eyes so blue you can't even remember your own name when you look into them and his voice could make you cum alone. He's amazing to watch fight, he's so graceful and fluid with his motions. He's southern and he's got that whole country boy 'I don't give a damn' thing going on, yummy…I need Alice.

As if right on cue I hear my door open and a little Pixie screech my name.

"Up here Alice!! Hurry up!! Jasper's going to be there and I need to look HOT!" I yell down to her.

"Ohmygodimsoexcited!!" I have no idea what she said but she was squealing and clapping her hands and for Alice that means something good. "I'm gonna make him drool!"

2 hours later she's done and I'm getting out of my 1970 black dodge charger. Not my only car but definitely my favorite, Rosie and I rebuilt it even down to the motor; it has a full blown 528-cubic-inch Hemi V8 under the hood. I haven't started it once without my panties getting wet.

I walked into the building for the PC, I saw Carlisle first. He's about 6'2 185 pounds, lean but stacked. Pale skin, hazel eyes. He was a great fighter and a damn good looking man. He has a wonderful wife. A real nice man all around, that's why I was surprised and even a little hurt when he turned me down when I asked him to train me,. I had always heard how he liked taking a chance on the no namers and long shots. Not me I guess. Well if Carlisle is here then Jasper has to be close by.

I started to scan the crowed but I didn't have to look for long, Jasper is a good sized man and I found him almost immediately.

He saw me and rose to his full height. I drank in the sight of him. His blonde curly hair was wild as ever, that led to those clear blue eyes down to that almost perfect nose, and his pouty lips that held so much promise, oh my, my panties are definitely wet now. I saw his eyes wander over my frame, so I continued to take my fill of him. He had a tight white button up shirt on with the top three buttons undone to reveal the smallest amount of his chest, the sleeves were rolled to the middle of his forearms. He had on distressed jeans that were riding low on his hips and getting tighter in the front by the second and a pair of sexy cowboy boots. The man was sex on legs.

By the time I got finished looking him over, I decided to give him a little show so he could get the full effect of my outfit and did a spin for him. When I turned back to face him I could see his blues had gotten darker and I could practically feel the lust rolling off of him from across the room. So I decided to keep up my fun.

I looked him right in the eye and mouthed "Do you think you can handle it?"I bit my bottom lip and winked. My cheeks flushed. That damn nickname will be with me forever.

Then I was blinded by a flash of a camera. Damn it! I forgot where I was Em is gonna kill me for sure. But at least Jasper had a grin on his face….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

Esme is Jasper's stylist... typo sorry...oh and PC is press conference

Oh and don't make fun of the tattoos most of them I actually have lol

Chapter 3

JPOV

Esme made me look good, I was dressed comfortably thanks to a good 45 minutes of arguing and she let me wear my boots so I could ride my bike. I got a brand new red Ducati Streetfighter S. I love to ride. I put my helmet on and my black Ducati racing jacket and took off. Twenty minutes later I was walking into the building were the PC was being held I handed my jacket and helmet to Esme so she could put them in their car and walked over to Carlisle.

"Hey Jazz. So we're all here what are you up to? How's this gonna play out?" Carlisle asks in a low voice.

"I told you I'm not gonna let some little girl ruin a reputation I've been building for years. I'm gonna ask her for a fight and when she says "no" I'll be happy and shit will hopefully go back to normal." I say in a low tone as well.

"If I was you Jazz I'd stop calling her a little girl." Carlisle says staring near the door he looks very amused.

I look in the direction to see what he finds so interesting. When my eye finally hit her I almost gasped out loud, the beauty by the door was most definitely Bella Swan and I was most definitely in trouble.

I see her searching the crowd. She finds me and I raise to my full height so she could see just how big a man I was. I decided to get a good look at her while she was busy ogling me. She's got her hair down it's a dark brown chestnut color with what looks like hints of red, it was in a mess big curls, her bangs where cut at an angle on the left side of her face, almost cover her eye. Those eyes, big deep mossy green eyes. Little straight nose, high cheek bones, and the sexiest mouth I'd ever seen.

Her face was beautiful but I was right her body, it's more than perfect. She's so tiny I bet she'd barely hit my shoulder. She's wearing a tan tank top that's showing more than its covering. She has large probably C-cup sized breasts, just perfect for my hands. I can see her flat toned stomach all the way up to her belly button which is pierced so hot, and her hip bones jutting out.

She has tattoos, that's new, and something we have in common. She has 'love' on the inside of her left wrist and 'hate' on the right. Stars going up her neck and behind her right ear, a boxing glove on the inside of her right hip bone and what looks like a cherry blossom tree along her left hip and going up her rib cage. I continued my search down her little jean skirt and long toned legs to a sexy pair of 'fuck me' heels. The last tattoo I can see is on her right foot, its sheet music, I wonder what song? God this woman is sexy.

She is looking at me with a mischievous look on her face, oh shit now she's turning around slowly. Damn. More tattoos, she's got a pixie on her lower back and a bear the top part of her shoulder. Stunning. The perfect ass, God she's makin it hard for me to be the southern gentleman that I am. Damn it I know I've got a hard on.

She looks me right in the eye and mouths "Do you think you can handle it?" then winks and takes her bottom lip between her teeth, good Lord she's trying to kill me.

Then the flash happens. Oh shit. Somebody caught that. Look at that blush, so that's where Pinks came from. Oh well I can't help but smile.

Now on to business….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Bella!"

I turned to see Emmett walking towards me with a knowing smile. He knows about my little crush on Jasper.

"Hey Bellsie-Poo look at you all prettied up. I just saw you checking out lover boy over there." He loves to embarrass me.

"I was not Em! Keep your voice down!" knowing damn well I was.

"Oh yeah, don't worry Bells I believe ya but I doubt that guy who took the picture will" He replies laughing.

If he wasn't so big I'd kick his ass.

But Jasper sure is lookin good today. I wish he would talk to me. I mean really talk to me not about fighting but talk to me like I'm a woman.

Not that he's ever spoke to me at all. Hell we've only been in the same room a few times when I've been to see his fights and the first time I went to talk to Carlisle and he was training in the gym. But that was years ago and he didn't even look in my direction.

"Come on Bella they are ready to start." Emmett says.

"Okay." We walk to the front of the room where there is a long table with microphone set up on it. That's when I realized I'd be sitting next to Jasper. Carlisle and Jasper are already sitting; they must want a formal apology.

I sit down next to him with Emmett on my other side.

Oh Lord, I can smell him. He smells so good, like summer and sandalwood. There's a hint of cinnamon and a little musk, all man. God his smell even makes me think about sex. I closed my eyes, trying to slow my heart and get my head out of the gutter and focused on the PC.

"Isabella." Oh my. A deep southern drawl says my name. My eyes fly open and Jasper is staring at me.

"Yes?" I all but squeak out.

"I thought I might like to introduce myself to ya." Jasper says in a thick husky voice.

He stuck out his hand"Jasper Whitlock at your service." What service would that be? God I need to control myself.

I put my hand in his large one. As soon as his hand closed around mine I felt a jolt of electricity run through my hand and up my arm. I gasped out loud and looked up to his eyes. They held the same look mine did. He must have felt it too.

*FLASH*

I jerked my hand back. Damn photographers.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Jasper." I smiled at him.

We were interrupted by Jacob Black a fight promoter.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming. We have Isabella Swan the women's Champ and Jasper Whitlock the men's Champ here today to answer some questions." He kept looking at me weird. Gross."I'll turn you over to them." He stepped down and walked away from the table.

There were a few more flashes, and then reporters started asking questions. The worst part of this job.

"Isabella is it true you're dating a fellow fighter, Mike Newton?" A male asks.

"No! That's totally false. I don't know where you heard that but it's not true. I'm single not even casually dating anyone." I say hoping to get the point across that I'm not with that creep.

"So he's lying when he says that you two are having an intimate relationship?" a woman asks.

"Yes he's a liar. I'm not that kind of girl." I shot back getting angrier by the second.

"So what your saying is that you're a 21 year old virgin?" that same women asks.

I was shocked. In all the PC's I've done in my career I've never been asked something like that. I didn't know what to say. I am a 21 year old virgin but I don't want them to know that. Emmett looked ready to say something but a very pissed of Texan beat him to it.

"Lady that's a real damn personal question to ask someone. Maybe she means she don't get around but it sure as shit aint none of anybodies business but her own. I think you had ought to apologize to Miss Bella." He said in a low angry voice. Miss Bella=swoon.

"What a night and shining armor you are." Replied the reporter. Gosh this lady's a bitch.

"So Jasper what do you think about the accusations that your 'Miss Bella' made about you, just a week ago?" The bitch asked him.

Jasper got a hard look on his face and clenched his jaw.

"That's why I'm here actually. I thought that I'd address Miss Swan's challenge." He paused and looked at me "I accept."

I was stunned now. What the hell does that mean? Before I could even ask a reporter did for me.

"Well if she thinks I'm so useless and haven't had a real fight in two years then she can fight me, just like she wants." Jasper said.

The room went totally silent. Then there were tons of flashes and hundreds of questions being asked but I didn't hear one. I just looked at him. Jasper had this happy look on his face like he'd already won the fight.

He thinks I'm gonna say no…

Well he's got another thing comin….


	5. AN: please read

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

Hey guys sorry I usually hate authors notes lol but I had to do this... if you guys have read my profile you know that I am a military wife and I have to go on a little trip to see my husband. I have another chapter which I hope to post before I get outta here but if I don't I'll try and post it tomorrow!!

I think I'll give you a little heads up on the story line since I'm gonna be gone for a few. So in the next chapter is JPOV. Jasper crosses a line… who will it be with?

Thanks for reading!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 4

JPOV

I got this in the bag she looks scared. I smiled. Oh damn she saw that, now she looks pissed.

She leaned in close to me, put her hand on my thigh and brought her mouth to my ear. I could feel her breath on my neck. Fuck me my dick just got painfully hard. My eyes snapped closed and she whispered in my ear so low that no one else could hear.

"You think you're so smart dontcha Cowboy." Cowboy? Damn. "Well I know what you're doing and honey what makes you so sure I'm not gonna say yes?" she asked.

Even though my eyes where closed I could still see the flashes.

I put my hand over hers and pushed it to just the tip of my rock hard cock. I heard her intake of breath and she flexed her fucking hand. I turned my head and put my cheek against hers so I could whisper in her ear as well.

"Just what are you sayin yes to darlin'?" I drew out in my thickest southern accent.

I felt her shudder and release that sweet smelling breath across my neck. I was havin a hard time being the southern gentlemen my mama raised me to be.

She put her lips to my ear and I grunted out a low moan that only she heard.

"To the fight" She whispered."I'm saying yes, Jasper" oh my the way she said my name… hold on

"You can't!" I jumped up outta my seat, shit I just did that in front of everyone here. I held my hand out to her "Can we talk in private for a moment?"

"Sure." She took the offered hand and we stepped down from the podium. We started to walk out and got down the hallway when someone stepped out in fornt of us.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going with my girl?" Jake the fight promoter stepped in front of us. I seriously hope she's not dating this whack job.

"Jake I'm not your girl! Stop tellin people that. Your just s bad as Mike Newton!" She practically screamed at him.

We walked into a very small dark back room. We stood facing each other. I crossed my arms and spread my legs. Making myself look bigger and more intimidating, she needs to feel afraid of me she can't say yes to this its crazy.

She just stood there, looking kinda bored.

"Well are you gonna say anything? Or just stand there and stare at me?" she said in a calm toned voice.

"Sure. Have you lost your damn mind?! You can't agree to this, to fight me. I'd hurt you for sure." I said trying to reason with her.

"No I haven't, but I'm not gonna make a claim and then back down from it." She said taking a step forward; I took one towards her as well.

"Apparently you have! You can't fight me. I'm hard and I don't back off or back down. Have you ever seen me fight? I'd hurt you and probably bad cause you're so damn tiny. This is stupid just say no. Please." My voice was raising but I couldn't help it.

"Not a chance Cowboy. Now I got something to prove. I'm not scared of you so stop with the tough talk. When I was an up and coming fighter I fought men all the time. I'm sure I can handle it." She was right up in my face. Well as much as she could given I was a foot taller.

"So you aint scared of me? You're an awful small lady and I'm a big man sugar. Maybe you should rethink that." I bent down so she could see into my eyes.

"I don't see anything to be scared of Jasper." She leaned into me and those damn eyes melted into my soul.

I put my hands on her shoulders. They seemed so big I could feel her collar bones poking out and I traced them both with my thumbs. I slid my right hand up the junction of her shoulder and her neck and stopped there.

"Darlin' please take a couple of days think about this, take time. Then in a few days we'll have another PC and then you can say whatever you want okay?" I'm sure she could hear the pleading in my voice but I couldn't help it. She couldn't say yes.

"No this is what I want. You're not so big and bad. I think that you might be a little scared Jasper." I laughed out loud at that one.

"Oh little girl you have lost your mind. I'm not afraid of nothing but hurtin you." I said wishing that I hadn't.

"Why are you scared to hurt me? And stop callin me little." She was more perceptive than I thought she'd be. I released her and stepped back.

"I never want to hurt a woman, I never have and I never will. Are you gonna give this a couple of days or not?" I was starting to get aggravated.

"No I'm tellin them here and now. We will fight Jasper, don't worry I'll go easy on you sugar." She smiled at me. That only further pissed me off.

I put my hand on her waist and pushed her up against the wall then covered her body with mine.

I put my head in the bend of her neck. I could feel her heart beating against my chest. I had my hands on the wall one above her shoulder and the other between her elbow and body.

"Now don't be like little one. Just do as I ask and I promise I'll give you something in return." Her breathing was heavy and erratic. She brought her hands down on to my waist and she gripped my hip bones.

I ran my nose down the column of her neck.

"What do I get for being a good girl Cowboy?" she asked in a breathless voice. I turned so I could see her face. Her innocent eyes were full of lust and her mouth was slightly parted.

My mind stopped working and I did the only thing that seemed natural.

I crashed my lips to hers. It was wild and hard, but it was sweet and soft it was everything and when I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip she opened her mouth and allowed me to slide in. I don't know when or how much someone pushed me off her. I turned to see Emmett standing in front of her looking ready to kill me and Carlisle standing frozen in the door way.

"What the hell?!" Emmett screamed.

"It's fine Em. Can we just go we'll reschedule another PC in a few days and I'll give them my answer okay? Please?" She had a hold of his arm, she was doing what I asked but I couldn't understand why.

"Okay Bella." Then they were gone and it was just me and Carlisle.

"Jasper what the hell was that?" he sounded shocked too.

"I honestly don't know. I gotta get outta here tell them to reschedule okay just take care of it. I'll call you later or come over. Bye man."

I walked out the door just in time to see her getting into the sexiest car I'd b=ever seen a women like that drive. Good lord she is tryin to kill me. I threw on my jacket and helmet and pulled outta the parking lot.

I got about a half an hour away when I realized someone was following me. I turned to see who it was but they turned the car too fast and I didn't get to see who it was.

Now about that kiss, I gotta see her, talk to her or something. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before. Maybe she felt something too???

**Sorry it took so long guys but yes I had a good time with the hubby ;p **

**Please review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 4

BPOV

I was pulling Emmett down the hallway as fast as I could. I gotta get the hell outta here. I've never kissed or been kissed that way in my whole life, and what really scared me was that I liked it. I wanted to do it again.

"Em I gotta get outta here… I don't know what the hell is goin on but I gotta go. Just tell them I'll announce in a few days, okay?" He looked worried. "I'll call you later okay? I promise I'm fine Emmett."

"Bells he didn't push himself on you did he? I'll kill him if he did." Emmett said fuming.

"What?! No! He didn't do anything I didn't want. That's the problem. "I muttered low so only Em could here.

"Bells I don't understand, do you like this guy? You're not gonna fight him right?" Em was trying to keep his voice down. We were right by the door and I couldn't wait to get home.

"I honestly don't know Em. I don't know what it is about Jasper but I feel this unnatural pull to him. I gotta think okay? I'll call you." I was rushing out the door and headed towards my car when I heard him. I turned to see Jasper getting on a Ducati. Shit can the man get any sexier?

I turned fast so he didn't see me looking once in my car though I focused on him. I watched as he slid his jacket over his broad shoulders and pushed his helmet over his blonde curls, I almost drooled as he swung his long leg over the bike and raced outta the parking lot. Maybe he's just as shaken by that kiss?

I started my car and sped home. I went in and changed and curled up in bed and with my pit bulls, Embry and Emily. I fell fast into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning when I woke up I went down to the kitchen and cooked breakfast, as soon as I sat down to eat I heard a loud squeal and turned to see Ali, Em and Rose running into my kitchen holding papers. Tabloids. Damn.

"Oh my gosh Bella, he is sexy as sin" Ali said high pitched coming over to the table. "I can't believe he called you a city girl, maybe he don't know where your from yet."

"He called me a WHAT?" I was shocked "I can't believe that asshole!"

"Yeah I thought he was pretty taken with you but I guess not. I read the papers this morning. There's something you might wanna read Bella." Emmett pushed a paper in my direction.

On the front page was a picture of me and Jasper. His cheek was pressed against mine, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted. The head line read... ARE THEY LOVERS OR FIGHTER?? I opened the front page and started reading.

_One of our reporters managed to get a comment from Jasper Whitlock about his challenge to fight the Women's Champ Isabella Swan he said " I think she didn't know what she is a city girl that didn't know I take everything anyone says I take seriously." Well apparently Jasper doesn't know Isabella very well at all. We did some digging and found out she is about the furthest thing from a city girl. She's from a small town called Cody, Wyoming. Also she worked on several ranches and used to barrel race before she became a fighter…."_

The story went on but I was stunned. How did the find out about Cody? I haven't been back there in years; I probably won't ever go back there.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" I slammed my hand down on the table. I am not a city girl and I'll be damned if I let a Texan call me that.

"There's my redneck." Emmett laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

"So what are you gonna do Bells?" Rose asked

"I'm gonna show him what a real country girl is, then I'm gonna kick his ass." I smiled and left the room

"Em! Schedule that PC for tomorrow….outside somewhere, Rose and Ali I'm gonna need help planning."

"You got it babe." Emmett picked up his cell phone and started making phone calls.

"Come on girls."

We talked for hours' found the perfect vehicle and outfit. He's not gonna know what hit him.

**JPOV**

I read the damn paper this morning that asshole news reporter twisted what I said around, but I can't believe she's from Wyoming. She's a country girl and I called her a city girl. I'm sure I'll have hell to pay for that.

I woke up this morning to an angry Carlisle and Esme in my living room, they told me that they couldn't believe I kiss a girl then say bad things about her to the media. I tried to explain to them that I didn't say it that way but they said I should've know better and kept my mouth shut.

They were right. I'm workin out in the gym getting all kinds of looks; I guess I'm an ass. Now I gotta find her and apologies. I start taking the tape off my hands as ii walk into Carlisle office.

He's just hanging up the phone; he has a funny look on his face almost worried.

"Hey Carlisle can I get Bella Swan's information I think I should say I'm sorry for that shit that was in the paper this mornin." I say a little in a hurry. I wanna get outta here before they lynch me.

"Don't worry Jazz you'll see her soon, she rescheduled like you asked her too." He said lookin me in the eyes.

"Oh cool what is it in a few weeks I told her to take time to be sure what she wants and all," Good now I can apologies infront of the media.

"Nope sooner than that, actually its tomorrow."

What the hell…

**So what do you guys think???**

**Review and I'll update :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

**Oka guys sorry but I'm changing the songs in this story…. The songs in this chapter belong to Jason Aldean and ****Mötley Crüe** **.**

JPOV

I left the gym yesterday a little in shock, she's having the PC outside. If she rides up on a horse I'll just die. Damn it I hate not knowing what's going on. I have no idea what she's up to but I have a feeling I'm not gonna like it or I'm gonna like it too much, I don't know which is more terrifying to me.

Last night it took me forever to come up with my entrance song. I hate doing these PC they make me take off my shirt and show the goods, as Esme likes to put it, but I hate it. I had an accident with the rodeo and it left me all messed me up. I got stomped on during my first year on the circuit I was only 16, but the bull got my chest and left shoulder. The scar from surgery comes from under my breast bone, across my shoulder and around to my back, I covered it with black tribal tattoos that start at my waist and go half way across my chest over my shoulder and around down my back. I have other tattoos but the tribal is the most important to me.

I finally came up with a decision last night lying in bed, I wanted something that said "hell yes I am a bad boy" and I wanted something that would drive her crazy, and it just came to me. Mötley Crüe it is.

I was trying to decide what to wear when I heard a knock on my door I went and answered it was Esme.

"Oh thank God you're here I have no idea what to wear!" I said pulling her inside, I didn't care that I probably sounded like a women I need help I only had twenty minutes to get there.

"I figured you would when Carlisle told me what song you chose. You like this girl don't you?" She wasn't that much older than me but I still viewed her as a mother figure.

"What! No I don't, okay that's a lie. Yes I do and I don't know why I've talked to the girl for all of 20 minutes maybe and all she did in that few minutes is get under my skin but Esme I can't get her outta my head. What do I do?" I needed a women's advice.

Esme ignored me and went into my closet she handed me a faded and destroyed pair of jeans, a studded black belt, a pair of black cowboy boots. I went into the bathroom and put them on; I walked out to find her sitting on the couch in my bed room. She stood and walked over to me and handed me my leather jacket.

"You drive her crazy cause I have a feeling she likes you too." She smiled at me then left the room. I smile to myself and then grabbed my wallet and keys and went to the garage jumped on my bike and rode to the outdoor PC.

As I pulled around the back I got off my bike I pulled my helmet off, and then unzipped my jacket let it hang open. I turned to find Carlisle. He was already walkin towards me with a smile.

"So glad you could make it. Esme told me you had trouble picking out you outfit." The cheeky bastard was makin fun of me, but I just laughed with him. It was funny I had never really cared about what I wore before.

"Shut up old man. I'd hate to have to hurt ya." He knew I was joking. "So are we gonna start soon or what?" I needed to get this over with.

"Yeah your goin out first." He started to walk away but stopped and turned with a smile. "I love the song choice too."

I knew he was going to say something; I just smiled and waited to hear the music.

"Now the Men's Champ...Jasper Whitlock!!" fans were screaming.

The first strings started and I walked to the curtain so I could walk on stage I waited till I heard the first verse.

_Yeah yeah  
Rat-tailed Jimmy is a second hand hood  
Deals out in Hollywood  
Got a '65 Chevy, primered flames  
Traded for some powdered goods  
Jigsaw Jimmy he's the one in the game  
But I hear he's doin' o.k.  
Got a cozy little job selling the Mexican mob  
Packages the candycaine_

I took off my jacket and walked around the stage. Reporters were taking pictures and fans were screaming.__

_He's the one they call Dr. Feel good  
He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
He's the one they call Dr. Feel good_

Cops on the corner always ignore  
Somebody's getting paid  
Jimmy's got it wired, law's for hire  
Got it made in the shade  
Got a little hideaway, does business all day  
But at night he'll always be found  
Sellin' sugar to the sweet  
People on the street  
Call this Jimmy's town_  
_

I decided to add a little smile and wink then sang along with the next verse.

_  
__He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's gonna be your Frankenstein  
I've got one thing you'll understand  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
he's not what you'd call a glamorous man  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
Got one thing that's easily understood  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
Oh yeah_

My music stopped, and I stood off to my mark on the stage.

The fight promoter I think his name was Ben, was getting ready to announce Bella I turned towards the curtain so I could see her.

"Now The Women's Champ Isabella Swan!!" fans started cheering loud.

I waited for her music but instead I heard a roar of an engine, a nice one. Then the first strings of a song started playing.

_You boys ever met a real country girl?  
Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country girl_

Oh dear God. A huge Ford F-250 pulled up with Bella and four other girls and two men in the back.

_She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck  
Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up  
She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama  
She's a raging cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach  
With a thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all _

The two guys got out and helped Bella down; she turned toward me and started walking towards the stage. Hands on her hips, each step she took was in sink to the music. The closer she got the better I could see what she was wearing and she looked like my best goddamn wet dream come to life.__

Country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Brother she's country

A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up a town  
Honey dripping honey from the hollerin Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie,  
She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover  
Thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk,  
Brother she's all 

I started to devour her with my eyes. I started at her face she had fire in her eyes and a smile of his plump rose colored lips. Her hair was in wild curls again and the wind was blowing it across her face and shoulders. She was wearing a tank top it was light blue and said Lynard Skynard across the chest. I was pulled up and tied just about 2 inches below her breasts. I know I'm getting a hard on but I didn't care. She had on the tiniest jean skirt I had ever seen with a brown belt with a huge barrel racing buckle attached. I looked down her long legs and found my dick getting harder at the sight of her little feet in a pair of brown cowboy boots.

_  
Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Nothin but country_

(thick southern drawl)  
(sexy swing and walk)  
(aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now)

She was finally on stage and facing me, she started running her eyes over my body from my boots over my jeans where her eyes lingered and up my bare chest and back to my eyes. Lust was written all over her face, I smiled a cocky grin at her.

She cocked her head to the side and got an angry look on her face.

"So Cowboy you still think I'm a city girl?" She sounds pissed.

"Now Darlin' you know how reporters are I am sorry but that asshole took my words and twisted them around." She had a thoughtful look on her face and went to say something but was cut off my Ben.

"Isabella has decided to accept Jaspers offer and the fight will be on October 20, 2009. Let's get some pictures of the soon to be opponents!"

I stood in shock until I realized what was happening we walked forward until we were toe to toe. She put her tiny little firsts up in her fight stance and I did the same. The only difference was that she looked so little she had to tilt her head back just to see my face up close.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"I've never backed down from anybody man or women and you were right I shouldn't have said what I did if I didn't mean it. I made my bed now I'll lie in it." She was ridiculous. We were speaking in hushed tones.

"I never wanted this and you know it! It was goddamn statement I woulda got over it this is ridiculous. You are gonna get hurt! And we both know that the only bed you wanna lie in is mine." I smirked as I said the last bit.

"You may be right but that's not gonna change anything this fight is gonna happen no matter whose bed we end up in." Then she smirked at me.

"Is that an invitation Darlin'?" God please let her say yes!!

"It may be either way we need to talk in private do you know where I live?" she said smiling looking out towards the audience. I wonder what's wrong.

"Yeah I do." This was exactly what I wanted to be able to be alone with her to talk.

"Okay be at my place tonight about 9:30 and don't bring anybody and make sure nobody follows you." She replied and then the PC was over and she was walking off stage.

Carlisle walked over to me and handed me a shirt. Taking in my dazed expression he laughed and said he was like that when he first met Esme. That scared me….


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

**The songs in this chapter belong to Jason Aldean, Mötley Crüe, ****Allman Brothers Band**

BPOV

I woke up like two hours earlier then I normally do I needed to though. My house phone started ringing and only Rose, Em, Ali, and Ed had my home number and they only used it in case of emergency, so I ran.

"Hello?"

"…" nobody there.

"Who is this?! I don't know how you got this number but stop calling me!"

"But I call you everyday Isabella. I just want to make sure your okay baby." A shaky male voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Look creep leave me alone!" I screamed into the phone and slammed it down on the receiver. My hands were shaking as I walked downstairs to my kitchen. I put on some coffee and turned to let the dogs out the back door when I saw that it was open.

Panic flew through my whole body, someone was in my house, I looked around the corner into the dining room and saw a fresh vase of flowers that I didn't put there. I walked over to the table with Emily and Embry around my legs. There was a white card I picked it up and opened it.

_You are starting to look very close to Jasper Whitlock and I don't like it Bella, please distance yourself from him, and we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now would we?? Don't worry Isabella I didn't go any farther into your home then the dining room this time._

I dropped the card on the ground and ran to the back door and closed and locked it. Just as I was I heard Rose and Ali come in the front, I couldn't let them see this I needed to talk to someone about it though and Emmett would freak out for sure. Jasper. I'll talk to jasper he needs to know it's about him too. I shoved the card in my kitchen drawer. Then turned to face Rose and Pixie.

"Hey girls make me beautiful!" I said to them with a smile. Trying to act normal.

They both smiled and pulled me towards the stairs. I wanted to forget about this "stalker" guy for right now I was gonna get done with this PC and find some way to talk to Jasper.

About two hours lots of hair care products, make up, and loads of gossip I was ready to go. I just needed to get my boots on and get outta here. I checked the mirror before I left and almost laughed. My daddy would have a heart attack if I let some boy call me city and my mama would've laughed when she found out I liked him. I grabbed my keys to my Ford F-250 and left.

When I got the outdoor PC I threw my keys at a smiling Em, who whistled loudly.

"Hey Emmy bear!" I smiled at him and walked over to my eye candy.

Two guys that go to the gym a lot they keep asking me out so I figured I'd put them to work. I know I'm bad. They were both huge guys, huge hot guys. Demitri and Felix. Demitri had blonde hair that was cut short and blue clear eyes with a killer body. Felix was just as hot he has that whole tall, dark and handsome thing goin on. They were both in faded blue jeans, no shirts and cowboy boots, Alice must've got a hold of them.

I walk over to them to see if they know what they're doin.

"Hey guys so do you know what you've got to do?" They both nodded and smiled

"Okay thanks guys for this and for the whole it being a last minute thing. Just don't drop me when we get outta the truck." I said with a laugh, although I was totally serious.

"It'll be fine Bella don't worry." Demitri smiled at me. We all loaded into the truck, I not only had Demitri and Felix but I had eye candy for the men too. I had Alive and Rose but I also had Angela and Heidi. They were all dressed in cowboy boots, short jean shorts and white tank tops. We all piled in and from where we were I could see the stage.

I heard the start over some music and I knew what it was almost immediately.

"Now the Men's Champ...Jasper Whitlock!!" fans were screaming. Then I saw him.

_Yeah yeah  
Rat-tailed Jimmy is a second hand hood  
Deals out in Hollywood  
Got a '65 Chevy, primered flames  
Traded for some powdered goods  
Jigsaw Jimmy he's the one in the game  
But I hear he's doin' o.k.  
Got a cozy little job selling the Mexican mob  
Packages the candycaine_

He walked around the stage he took off that sexy ass leather jacket, and was posing for fans. God women love him.

Then he had a little smile on his face and I'll be damned if he didn't just fuckin wink then sang along with the next verse.

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's gonna be your Frankenstein  
I've got one thing you'll understand  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
he's not what you'd call a glamorous man  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
Got one thing that's easily understood  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
Oh yeah_

is he kidding me. What's he want for me to have a goddamn heart attack? He stood off to the right of the stage and I was so damned excited I felt like squealing and jumping up and down like Alice.

Jasper turned to face the curtain; ha he thinks I'm coming from back stage. Well he's got another thing comin.

"Now The Women's Champ Isabella Swan!!" Ben my favorite fight promo and Angela new fiancé. Fans started cheering loud. I couldn't help but wonder if that stalker guy was here. I shook it off I have a job to do.

I stood up in the back of the truck while Emmett started it up. Everyone turned towards me and Emmett started pulling up. That's when my music started.

_You boys ever met a real country girl?  
Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country girl_

Jasper looked shocked. Demitri and Felix got out of the truck and stood and helped me down then the other girls behind me. I stood and waited for a moment then in synch with the music each step I took was with the beat of the song. I put a little extra swing in my hips as I made my way to the stage.

_Country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Brother she's country _

_A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up a town  
Honey dripping honey from the hollerin Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie,  
She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover  
Thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk,  
Brother she's all_

He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He kept running his eyes over me he started with my face and then moved lower I took the time to look him over. Goddamn his tattoos are sexy as hell. The closer I got the better I could see him and I wasn't disappointed.

He had a black tribal tattoo that started at his waist and went half way across his chest over his shoulder and around probably down his back. On his other arm he had an angry looking bull that had elegant script beneath it that said "Hard to Handle" on his lower for arm he had what looked to be a confederate flag tattoo with two old style rifles crossed. But the one that interested me what the one that was down is rib cage, it said "No intervenga con algo ese ain' T que molesta usted ninguno". What the hell does that mean.

_Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Nothin but country _

_(thick southern drawl)  
(sexy swing and walk)  
(aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now)_

I was finally onstage and facing him, he looked so sexy in his low cut jeans and cowboy boots, even though I couldn't see anymore tattoos I knew he had more. I could see up close why he had the black tribal tattoos though, he had been hurt and real bad but even with his scars made him sexy and dangerous looking. I want this man.

I looked up to his eyes and the cocky bastard had a smile on his face. I cocked my head to the side.

"So Cowboy you still think I'm a city girl?" I put as much venom into my voice as I could. I wanted him to think I was pissed and from the look on his face it's working.

"Now Darlin' you know how reporters are I am sorry but that asshole took my words and twisted them around." He said in a low deep voice. Shit now I knew what he meant, I went to tell him yeah I knew what he meant when I was interrupted by Ben.

"Isabella has decided to accept Jaspers offer and the fight will be on October 20, 2009. Let's get some pictures of the soon to be opponents!" Damn I wanted to tell him myself.

He's in shock I think and people were staring at him so I step up in his face in my fight stance. Recognition runs across his face and he goes into his fight stance as well. I had to tilt my head bag because he was so damned big.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked softly looking into my eyes.

"I've never backed down from anybody man or women and you were right I shouldn't have said what I did if I didn't mean it. I made my bed now I'll lie in it." He's looking at me like I'm crazy. We were speaking in hushed tones.

"I never wanted this and you know it! It was goddamn statement I woulda got over it this is ridiculous. You are gonna get hurt! And we both know that the only bed you wanna lie in is mine." He smiled a lazy smile at me. Damn it he was right I did want him, might as well tell him.

"You may be right but that's not gonna change anything this fight is gonna happen no matter whose bed we end up in." I smiled at very smug looking Jasper.

"Is that an invitation Darlin'?" He looked like he was holding his breath.

"It may be either way we need to talk in private do you know where I live?" I'm gonna talk to Jasper about the stalker and about whatever this is between us. I wonder if the stalker is here and can see me with Jasper. Just the thought made me hurt, physically.

"Yeah I do." I wonder how he knew but hey at least I didn't have to write it down and shit. But I would ask later how he knew.

"Okay be at my place tonight about 9:30 and don't bring anybody and make sure nobody follows you." With that I turned and walked off stage.

I walked over to the girls by the truck and a shocked looking Alice, Rose and Emmett.

"What's wrong?" I asked them quickly.

"Look at Japer's back Bella." He said and when I turned to look I was just as speechless.

Jasper's back was to me and across his shoulder and downs his back was:

_Well, I've got to run to keep from hiding,  
And I'm bound to keep on riding.  
And I've got one more silver dollar,  
But I'm not gonna let them catch me, no,  
Not gonna let 'em catch the midnight rider._

That was the sheet music on my foot, the exact same verse and everything. I watched him pull his shirt over his head and walk to his bike.

When I got home I checked the house to make sure no one had been in it. Once I was sure I was alone I changed into some short shorts and a sports bra and went down stairs and started to work out. I guess time got away from me because soon I heard a knock on the door.

I didn't think about how I looked I just ran and answered the door. When I opened it there stood Jasper looking sexy as hell.

"Hello Jasper come on in." I said I opened the door wider once he was in I closed it and locked it.

"Trying to keep me forever Darlin'?" I wish.

"No there's a good reason I'll tell you about it after the shower." I had to smile at the pure look of shock then lust that washed over his face.

"For me not you, come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs and to my room.

"You sit here and I'll be right back." I said walking away.

"You sure you don't need no help Sugar?" Was Jasper's reply. I just shook my head and laughed.

Once in the bathroom I leaned on the door. Gosh this man was something else. I need to figure out what I'm feeling.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I had to abandon this story for a few months due to some things in my life but I am ready to start writting again and I hope i've got some readers left I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within the next two to three days...

Thanks and much love C.C.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

JPV

Once I finished getting everything together i left the PC hoping just a little that she may have some feelings for me too. I keep getting that weird feeling that somene is watching me i've got goose bumps and the hair on the back of my neck is standing up. I try to look around without anyone really paying any attention to me. I don't see anyone it was probably just paparazzi anyway.

"Hey Whitlock!" I turn to see the creepy ass fight promo Jake somethin running towards me.

"Yeah.." Gosh I hope he keeps this short I gotta get some shit done today before i leave to see Bella.

When he reaches me he comes in close in a way that i think is supposed to be intinidating but i think he forgets i beat the shit outta people everyday. Doughebag.

"I want you to saty away from Bella. She's my girl." What? Ain't no little boy about to get in my face and think he's going to tel me what to do. I could feel my blood start to boil with how mad I was getting.

"Funny cause the last time you said that shit to her she told you to shove off right? So take your loser ass high school crush and kiss my ass now get the fuck outta my way i got important shit to do." I pushed past him little prick who does he think he think he's. Boy i'd like to ...

I was brought out of my daydream of beating Jake to a bloody pulp by my phone.

"What!" I barked into my phone.

"Jasper Waylon Whitlock! That better not be how your talkin to your Mama!" Oh shit now it was my ass, I really need to start looking at my phone before i answer.

"I'm sorry Mama i'd never speak to you that way I just didnt check my phone before I answered and I just got so much on my mind. Please forgive my manners, how are ya Mama?" Please no lecture PLEASE!

"Ok doll I'll forgive you just this one time, if you tell me one thing?" Her tone was sugar sweet an if there's one thing i know about my mom is when that tone comes out she either knows somethin or wants to.

"Whats that Mama?" My mother, Jane Elizabeth Whitlock, was quite the women but then again she had to be to keep me and my older brother Peter in line after my father passed on when i wa s15.

"Just what in the sam hell do you think your doing fighting the little tiny women!" Oh fuck my life how the hell did she find out? Great now here she goes i'll wonder how long she's gonna go this time.

"I think this could be the dumbest thing you could ever do you can't go fist fightin with that little girl I read on that computer you and Pete got for me that she's a tiny little thing she's only 5'3 and she only weighs 125 pounds your gonna hurt that little en' Jasper and you can't go fist fightin with any girl anyways so you call this whole thing off right this minute or the only women your fightin is gonna be me, and just when were you gonna tell me you had feelins for her huh? ya kno i never here from ya, ya never call me no more why is that son?" Gosh sometimes if that women even needs air.

"Well Mama just how do you know I got feelins for her and she weighs 127 pound and she's 5'4 ad i can't call it off mama it'll make me look weak and i promise i'm trying to get her to back out please dont worry about this Mama."

"127 really jazz two more pounds i'm so sorry your right she is a worthy opponent now that she gained an inch and two more pounds what was i thinking and what do you mean ya can't quit?"

"I just can't Ma I can't let this go I have to defend myself, she's turned me into a joke."

"I don't think so doll I think she said the truth and you got mad and you reacted the only way you know how with your fists, gosh son your daddy always said it takes a real man to walk away from a fight and be the joke than it does to stand there and take a whoopin and be a big man. You gotta figure this out baby in your head or you may lose more than just a fight to a girl." I hate it when she's right.

"I know Ma I'm gonna talk with her this evening. If I can't convince her to back out then I will. I gotta go mama but before I do how do ou know I got feelins for her?" I was curious hell I didnt even know my mama knew who she was.

"Aww honey there was a picture of you and her at a press confrence she had her cheek pressed up against yours and i think she was whisperin in ya ear and ya had ya eyes closed but i know that look it said yes ma'am ya'd drop to ya knees and give that little women anythin she ever asked for when did ya meet her?" Holy shit i had to see this picture.

"That's the first day I met her."

"I thought so good luck honey mama love you."

"Love you too mama"

I was in a daze the rest of the way home. As soon as i came into the house i went straight to the bathroom it was 8:00 i needed to hurry up i stripped down and hoped in the shower. after my shower still caught up in my own head i realised somethin... maybe i had soe strong, strong feeling for Bella Swan maybe even love feelins someday.. and with that i pulled on some clothes I had to see her and work some of this shit out...

**oh my gosh what do you guys think this was a hard one to write i wanted to give you guys more of who these charachters are to me. i hope you like it give me some reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

**hey guys I'm so sorry about not writing more I've been way too busy and I'm really sorry now I've got sometime set aside and finished the outline for this story... I hope you enjoy it and thank you to the readers who have stayed with me throughout this story it really means a lot to me. The songs in this chapter do not belong to me.**

JPV

I parked my bike and walked up her door knocked and leaned up against the door frame. And my gosh when that door swung open there she was sweat glistening off her shoulders and stomach those little shorts left nothing to the imagination I have. Damn a little bead of sweat just rolled down the valley of her breast...

"Hello Jasper comes on in." I didn't get to finish my fantasies though she grabbed me by the hand jerked me inside and slammed the door and double bolted it.

"Trying to keep me forever Darlin'?" I wish.

"No there's a good reason I'll tell you about it after the shower." Damn her naked in the shower. Cue fantasies again...

"For me not you, come on." She grabbed my hand again and pulled me upstairs and to what I figured was her room. Very neutral for a women's room lots of whites and reds very sexy though.

"You sit here and I'll be right back." she headed for a door that was attached to her room must be the bathroom...

"You sure you don't need no help Sugar?" Shit I gotta learn to control myself.

I take a seat on her bed damn it's comfortable. Its big to I can't help but think is it big enough for me to roll around with her wrapped around me? Okay can't sit on the bed so I stand and walk around her room. Normal girl stuff there's and CD player on the dresser I figure what the hell and turn it on its flipped on to a cd so I push play.

_You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you_

I hear her drop something in the shower. Damn I can almost picture the water running over her body.

_I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you_

Shit I gotta shut this shit off. Fuck I'm already hard. I hear the water shut off and can hear her moving around in there. I hit the shuffle button and the door swings open to reveal Bella standing in what I'm sure is the smallest pink bath towel wrapped around her and nothing else her hair piled on top of her head.

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
When you're loving me_

Oh fuck me. A blush rises to her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Jasper I forgot my clothes..." what the hell?!

"s'okay doll go ahead and get what ya need.." shit my voice was all husky. So I cleared my throat trying to get some of the sex outta my voice.

I turned back to the CD player and hit the shuffle button again hoping some music comes on that doesn't make me wanna throw her down and fuck her three ways to Sunday.

"Could you turn your back please?" oh my blue balls I wanted to say what in the hell are you doing to me women? Are you trying to kill me? My tombstone will read Jasper poor bastard dies at a young age death by blue balls. FML but I don't I turn my back like the gentlemen I am.

I hear the first few beats of the song it sounds like rap that's good hopefully something good._  
_I hear rustling clothes and I wonder what she's put on...

_Look bitch  
You dun talked a whole lot of shit  
But wait 'til you see my dick  
I ain't really fo' the talking game  
You dun came in the room and started handling thangs  
First start wit brain  
Then i'ma beat the pussy up  
Hit it from the back  
And beat the pussy up  
Girl why you fronting  
Doing all that running_

**What in the hell!**

_Be yo ass still  
Long dick coming  
Now ride on the dick like you was dancing in the club  
He really love attention  
So show him some love  
Now come up slow and just ride the head  
Now drop down fast  
Put it all in the air _

then out of nowhere I feel Bella's arm shoot out from behind me and hit the eject button she grabs the cd and I turn fast and catch her arm.

Then I look down oh shit she's wearing little tiny panties and a blush on her cheeks. One arm is folded over her breasts and the other I'm still holding I just stared at her.

"What are you doing to me?" my voice was like gravel it was so rough.

"I.. I'm sorry Ja.." That's all she got out before my mouth was over hers. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her to me just as I sucked her bottom lip in my mouth she gasped and that was all I needed. I let go of her arm and slid my hand around her waist to the small of her back just above the swell of her ass.

I couldn't resist grabbing a handful of her ass, so I slid my hand over one globe and squeezed, I heard something hit the floor then her hands were everywhere. On my chest running up and down over my shoulders and in to my hair the other hand slid down my stomach and just rested there for a moment. I took a handful of her hair and pulled her head back and broke the kiss. I just stared in to her eyes for a moment.

"I think we need to talk…"

**I hope you all enjoy! Leave lots of reviews :) ****  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

**hey guys I'm so sorry about not writing more I've been way too busy and I'm really sorry now I've got sometime set aside and finished the outline for this story... I hope you enjoy it and thank you to the readers who have stayed with me throughout this story it really means a lot to me. The songs in this chapter do not belong to me.**

BPV

"I think we need to talk…" Jasper says thank goodness I don't think I could've stopped myself if I wanted to. There's just something about this man.

Thinking back on everything that had happened today I just wanted to cuddle into him and forget about everything. I tucked my head in between his neck and shoulder and felt him run his hand down my back and I wrapped my hand around him we just stood there for a moment before Jasper pulled back slightly, our chests still touching and forced me to look into his eyes.

"What's going on little one?" his voice sounded so rough and sexy and I wasn't really ready to talk about it but I knew I had to.

I slipped my hand between us and went to cover my breasts and stepped outta Jaspers arms. How was I supposed to start hey I think I may like you and I think this whole fight has been blown out of proportion and oh I don't know by the way I think I may have a stalker, who as of the note I found on my kitchen table when I got home says, if you don't stay away he's going to kill you!

"Let me get a shirt on and then we'll talk I promise." I turn and grab a huge shirt of Em's that I stole last year and slip it over my head. It falls to about mid-thigh so I don't worry about putting on shorts. I turn to look at Jazz and he's just staring at the shirt.

"Well?" He says sounding more like himself and looking a little mad.

"When I asked you here I thought we could maybe talk about the fight but now we have a lot more to talk about for sure."

"Like?" He is really pushing my buttons.

"What's wrong with you? You seem pissed all of a sudden?" I asked more out of distraction than really wanting to know I turn towards my dresser to get some socks.

"Do you always put another man's clothes on after just kissing a new man?" I whip around to face him! He's got to be kidding me! He is seriously begging for an ass whipping.

"No I don't usually." If he can be huffy so can I.

"So you do this often? Jerk men into your house and then play sex music and get naked and drive them crazy walking out of the bathroom naked then rub up against them in panties?! Is this what you do? Hum?!" By the time Jasper is done with his little rant he's breathing harder and I know my face is red. Not from embarrassment but because he has me so pissed off!

"NO! I don't do this! I don't invite anyone into my home and now I don't know if asking you was such a good idea. I'm having the worst day of my life I was trying to figure out how to tell you I like you and that I might have a stalker! Who might I add broke into my house this afternoon and left me a disgusting note! Gosh I haven't even ever been with a man and your standing here accusing me of being a slut! You know what! I think you should just leave this was a bad idea!" By the end of my rant to my absolute horror I had started to cry! In front of Jasper! Now I'm really embarrassed! I turn away and go to exit my bedroom when Jaspers hands snake around my waste and pull me to his chest.

I fight him for a minute because I don't want him to see me like this and I just want to get out of here. He just stands holding me while I cry and he is shushing me and rocking me gently and it's so sweet even though he's the reason I'm upset I start to cry more.

"Okay little one, that's enough just clam down baby." He turns me so I'm facing him and lifts me off the ground so I wrap my legs around his waist and he is carrying me somewhere. I don't even care I just bury my head in his neck and close my eyes. Until he sets down and settles me astride him. I lean back and look into his eyes.

"Oh baby now don't look at me that way. You're just about to break my heart!" He groans and mumbles "God she was so right! I'd give you anything."

I sniffle out "Whom?"

"My mama the women saw a picture of us and asked me how long I'd known ya and when I was gonna tell ya I wanted ya?"

Now that had my attention! "Your mama?" and then "Just what do you mean you want me?"

I sat down on him and relaxed into him and felt him below me. I looked down between us then up into his eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. I want you baby and there isn't anything in the world I want to do more than sit here and show you just how much I want you but there are a few things we need to talk about. Like I don't know maybe the you like me part or I don't know maybe the STALKER!"

I just stared at him how can he say he wants me and think I can look past the fact that he's got a hard on and I'm straddling his lap and he thinks we can just talk about this creep who won't leave me alone! Maybe I can distract him into kissing me again.

"It's just some fan that has been calling and two days ago he left me a note. In the kitchen. And yes I like you maybe more than I should. Can you kiss me again?" I lean forward and kiss his neck then I let my tongue slip out and up his neck to his jaw then across his lip and into his mouth. He lets out a loud groan and kisses me hard. He pulls me down to him and grabs my neck with one hand and slips his hand up the bottom of the shirt with his other.

Just the feel of his rough fingertips on the outside of my thigh sends a shock strait to my core and I know I'm probably soaking threw the thin lacy pink panties I have on. I wonder if he can feel it?

Then there is a loud noise from down stairs and the dogs are going nuts! We run from the spare bedroom couch where he carried me to down the stairs to see glass all over the front room and a huge rock with paper wrapped around it on the floor in front of my red couch.

I went to pick it up only to be stopped by Jasper. "Wait don't touch it you go put some pants on and I'll call the cops."

"But Jazz do you really think that's necessary?" I ask heading to the stairs.

"Uh, yeah I do. Someone just threw a rock through your window. Who knows what that note says. I'm calling the cops. Now go I don't want any other men seeing you like that." He dials on his phone and I can't help but ask "Like what?"

"Like I've just made you mine." He smirks and turns around.

My blush was still on my face when the police got there and asked a million questions that I didn't have a single answer to and by 30 minutes after they'd got there they still only thought it was a stupid prank even though I showed them the other notes. They filed a report and said maybe I shouldn't be alone for a few weeks.

I called the insurance people and they were sending someone to put wood over the window until I could get it replaced. All the while I'm calling everyone I know trying to find somewhere to stay for the next few weeks. So far no luck. Alice says I can stay with her but she has a cat and I'm allergic and I can't take my dogs with me so that was a no and Emmett and Rose have way to much going on to even ask.

By the time Jazz got the cops out of the house and the insurance guy boarded up the window I was left with no options.

"Well little one it looks like you're coming home with me. Which side of the bed do you sleep on?"

**I hope you all enjoy! Leave lots of reviews :) ****  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

**hey guys I hope you enjoy it and thank you to the readers who have stayed with me throughout this story it really means a lot to me. The songs in this chapter do not belong to me.**

JPV

"Well little one it looks like you're coming home with me. Which side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"Surely you have a guest room?" She is so cure. If she thinks she's going to sleep in my house and not my bed she lost her little mind. I mean I'm not going to force her or anything, but I will persuade her.

"Go get your stuff together doll baby, I'll get the dogs thing and put them in your car." I don't know why she has to be so damn cute.

I went through the house picked up the dog food and dog bowels and found her keys on the counter and went out to her car. By the time I had got Embry and Emily loaded in to the car Bella had packed two suitcases and a large duffle bag and was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I just stared at her.

"What?!" she asks all innocent.

"Do you really need all that!?" I ask

"Yeah I do. I need clothes that are in the suitcases and I need my training gear. "She's oblivious to the fact I have a full gym at my house.

"I've got a gym so you can leave the gear."

"No. I need this stuff. Just load it up please."

"Fine"

I get her loaded up and tell her to follow me to my place it's about 35 minutes away.

The drive went by fast and before I knew it we were driving down the long drive way to the house. I loved this house, set back in the woods where no one could find it. It was a cabin design. 4 bedrooms 5 bathrooms big kitchen, we put fire places in every bedroom. Esme decorated it for me it was natural tones. Very manly. I told her when I got married my wife could make it girly.

When we make it to the house I open the garage and pull my bike in and motion for Bella to pull in too. Once I close the garage door and we get the dogs and her bags we enter the house threw the kitchen and she gasps.

"Jasper your kitchen is beautiful!" She's commenting on the house and furniture and all that but all I can see is how beautiful she looks in my home. I'm so gone.

I put the dog bowels down and put two chairs from the kitchen table up so they were blocked in there. I walk behind Bella with her bags. I drop one in the down stairs gym and take her hand and pull her the stairs. A quick look at my watch tells me it's well after midnight; the cops were at Bella's for a good 2 hours.

I grabbed her hand and took her upstairs. I passed the spare bedrooms and went straight to my bedroom at the end of the hallway.

I lead her into my bedroom and show her the bathroom and a dresser she could put her clothes away in.

She starts unpacking and I start to get ready for bed. I pull off my boots and take my shirt off when I notice Bella has stopped unpacking and is staring at me.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" She asks

"I'm getting ready for bed." I know she ain't gonna like this

"To sleep where?" She is so cute. I chuckle. And she flushes red when I point to the huge bed in the middle of the room.

"And I'm sleeping where!" I point to the same bed and raise my eye brow at her.

"Excuse me?! Jasper I am not going to sleep with you. Just show me to another room!" she bent down to put stuff back into her suit case.

I made my way over to her and pulled her back against my chest.

"Stop. Shh I ain't gonna fight with ya just now it's late and I'm tired and your tired. Let's just go to bed baby. We'll sure as shit fight tomorrow about something an you can kick my ass then. But right now I just wanna get in that bed cuddle up to you an go to sleep. That's all baby. Just sleep."

She just nodded her head so I step back and pull her to the bed and bend down to pull her boots off. I chuckle again thinking of something my daddy used to say.

She places her hands on my shoulder and asks "what's so funny cowboy?"

"Nothing just something my daddy use to tell me when I was a kid. He always said as soon as you meet women who you'll get on your knees for she's your women. Ain't no other women for ya. I guess that makes sense."

That was all that was said after I was done taking her boots off I grabbed the sides of her stretchy black pants and pulled them off. She kept her hands on my shoulders as I stood and I bent to gently kiss her lips.

It was a sweet kiss and even though I wanted to continue and do more than just kissing I stopped and pulled the blankets back and told her to get in.

I walked over and flipped the light off.

As I made my way to my side of the bed I ask "Would it bother you if I sleep naked? I do every night I just can't wait shorts or pants."

A quiet "no." is all I get so I undo my belt buckle and drop my jeans. It's so dark I know she can't see anything so I slide into bed. I turn over facing away. I want her to be here in my bed but I sure as hell don't want to scare her.

I don't know how long I laid there just staring at the wall and listening to her breath when I felt her move the scoot closer I just laid still. Until she wrapped her arm around me and all I felt was skin against my back.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me goodnight cowboy?"

I moan and roll over and pin her beneath me. I steal her mouth in a kiss that takes my breath and makes my stomach clench. I slide one my knees between hers and settle myself between her thighs. She gasps and lifts her knees and locks her ankles on the backs of my thighs. She sighs as I groan and she runs her hands down my back. I pull my mouth away from hers and rest my face in her neck.

"We gotta stop baby doll." She shifts her hips and I moan "Fuck! Please don't do that sugar. I got to stop. Why are you naked baby? Shit you feel so good."

"I never wear clothes to bed just panties. I've got panties on Jazz. I'm not naked." Then she giggles!

I raise my head and look into her eyes. "Your something else baby doll." I chuckle at her and roll on to my back and take her with me.

"Well I had to do something you got in bed and just laid there like a corpse I didn't think you were even breathing!" We both share a laugh.

"Okay I know but I didn't want to scare you. I just want you to know I just want to sleep with you not sex. I mean I want sex. Not right now obviously but"

"Shut up Jazz."

"Okay little one. Good night."

"Good night."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face and my girl wrapped around me.

**I hope you all enjoy! Leave lots of reviews :) ****  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

**hey guys I hope you enjoy it and thank you to the readers who have stayed with me throughout this story it really means a lot to me. The songs in this chapter do not belong to me.**

BPV

I was warm. So warm I didn't want to open my eyes but because I was usually cold in the morning I opened my eyes and saw a chest. Then I remember Jasper. I could feel his arm wrapped around my back his fingers resting on the top of my ass and my hand was in his resting on his chest. I smiled. Having never slept with a man before I guess I didn't know what to expect. I had one of my legs thrown over one of his and my whole body was pressing against his side.

I decide to play with him a little I raise up on my knee a shift so that I'm straddling his waist. He's doesn't move at all so I run my nails lightly down his chest to his stomach he lets out a small moan. He shifts hi hips and his hard on is pressed right up against my clit jeez! His dick is a lot bigger that I thought it would be. I lean down and the friction is amazing, I kiss up his stomach to his chest. I lick one of his nipples and suck it into my mouth. He moans loud and his hands find my hips and he presses me down.

"Fuck! Baby what. Shit oh god I love that."

So he likes when I suck on his neck. I'll file that away and use it against him at a different time. I lift my head and smile down at him.

"Good morning Jazz."

"Morning doll." He smiles at me then sets straight up in bed and I slide back down onto his dick. My nipples are hard and they run down his chest I moan before I can stop myself.

Then he's kissing me. He's making love to my mouth his tongue slides in my mouth and back out then in slower and deeper. I feel his hands at the small of my back his fingertips, just light touches from the top of my panties up my spine. It gives me goose bumps I move my mouth so I can take a deep breath and Jasper takes my bottom lip between his teeth and pulls a little. I roll my hips and he groans and buried his face in my neck and sucks on the skin there.

His mouth is moving down and when he takes my nipple into his mouth I moan his name. I run my hands up his shoulders and threw his hair I tip my head back it just feels so good. I'm rolling my hip in time with his. I open my eyes and see myself.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are there mirrors on the ceiling?"

He chuckles and looks up our eyes lock in the mirror. He lies back on the bed but keeps his eyes on the mirror.

"So I can watch you from here. I can see all of you this way and I think you like it too when you're on your back and I'm between your thighs. Watch."

Then he rolled us over and started kissing down my neck I opened my eyes and looked up and gasped. It was beautiful. I could see the top of Jaspers ass the sheet had fallen but most of his ass was covered. I could see his hips resting between my thighs and when he started moving I watched the muscles in his back flex and my hand run over his shoulders. He takes my nipple in his mouth and I bring one hand up to his hair. He lifts his head and looks into my eyes.

"See you like that didn't you?"

"Yes now I only wonder how many women have had the same pleasure."

He rolls us again and I'm on top, he sets up and wraps his arms around me. Our chests pressed together.

"I'm not a virgin Bell. But I haven't been with anyone here. I don't bring women to my house. Hell I haven't been with anyone in at least 6 months. I've been training for a surprise fight. And training means no women."

I blush I'm sure bright red. "Well then what are you doing?"

He smiles "Having a good morning"

We set there in the middle of his bed like that for I don't know how long kissing and feeling each other's bodies. So engrossed in each other we didn't hear him come in the house and make his way up the stairs.

The door flies open and there is Carlisle. Looking mad as hell.

"What in the blue hell are you doing Jay!"

Jasper jerks the sheet up to cover my back but neither he nor I move. I turn my head to look at Carlisle. Big mistake.

"Oh my god please tell me that I didn't just walk in on you two having sex! Bella Swan of all the women Jay! Bella Swan!"

"Carlisle calm the fuck down and get the fuck out!"

"I'm going down to the kitchen. Where you two will meet me and we will be talking about this!"

We scramble out of bed and I pull on Emmett's shirt but Jazz throws me his from last night and says "Wear this one doll" Whatever you say cowboy.

I watch as Jazz pulls on his jeans from last night commando. Wow. He shoves his feet into his cowboy boots and doesn't even bother with his shirt. I pull on my yoga shorts and then he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the stairs.

When we walk into the kitchen we see Carlisle with his head in his hands at the table. I touch Jazz's arm and nod my head in the stoves direction.

"I'll find stuff and cook breakfast."

"Thanks Doll."

I make the coffee I can hear them talking at the table.

"Are you okay?" Jasper

"Hell no I'm not Jay." Carlisle "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Look I went to her place last night to talk about the fight and we were in her room kissing when someone threw a rock through her living room window. She's got a stalker that is on to me now that he's seen us together. I wasn't gonna leave her there alone scared in a dark house with some creep on the lose trying to scare her every time she turns around."

"What the hell were you doing kissing her in her room!"

"After everything I just told you that's all you got from it. Wow Carl you're a bigger asshole than even I thought. I wonder how Esme would feel if some of that crap happened to her. Could you just leave her?"

I'm mixing pancake batter trying my hardest to appear busy and not nosy as hell.

"Esme is my wife. She's the love of my life of course I couldn't leave her."

"Okay then don't question me. She's here because she's my Esme."

And then I dropped the bowl of pancake batter.

"Are you listening in little one?"

I turn to look at Jazz and he's smiling at me and Carlisle is looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"No. I just… I just tripped and dropped the bowl sorry Jazz I'll clean it up."

"Jazz?"

"That's what Bell likes to call me. Don't worry little ones I'll clean this mess up you sit with Carl."

I go over to the table and start to talk to Carlisle but I don't think I hear a single word he says . I'm watching Jasper cook egg white omelets. He looks so sexy cooking.

"So which one of you is going to cancel the fight?" Carlisle asks

"Bell" "Jazz"

We both speak at the same time.

"Well I'll just go I have a feeling things are about to get interesting around here." Carlisle chuckles as he leaves.

**I hope you all enjoy! Leave lots of reviews :) I put up a photobucket account just look under emnjasluver88 :))****  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy it and thank you to the readers who have stayed with me throughout this story it really means a lot to me. The songs in this chapter do not belong to me.**

JPV

"Just what do you mean Jazz?! You are calling this fight off Bella. I mean it. We are having a press conference and you're telling them this is not happening!" I was ranting flinging my arms wildly and yelling at her but I can't help it this can't happen

"Sit down Jasper Waylon Whitlock." I sat.

"First you're gonna calm the fuck down and lower your voice. Second just who the hell do you think you are telling me what the hell I'm going to do! I'm a grown ass women. I'll do what I want when I want. You think because we kissed a few times that gives you the right to tell me what to do?! Well no sir it doesn't. As a matter of fact I'm going to go pack my stuff and call Tanya see if I can stay with her!" she turned on her heel and started to leave the room so I scrambled around and blocked her exit

"Oh no you don't little girl. If you're gonna start a fight with me then guess what baby. We're gonna have it out! Don't think you can just scream at me then walk outta here. Nope ain't happening. Now you wanna tell me what the hell just happened?" she just crosses her arms across her chest

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way Isabella." her eyes go wide and she takes a step back. I can see the fear there.

"What you gonna do Jasper? Beat it out of me? Huh? You gonna hit me?"

As if I could this girl. This little girl is becoming my whole life. I'd sooner kick my own ass then hurt my baby. But by the look in her eyes someone or no some MAN had hit her. As soon as I find out whom the bastard better run and hide.

"Nope. I don't hit women. That's why I'm asking you to call this fight off. I can't hit you. I physically cannot do it. Even the thought makes me want to puke. But let me tell you honey there are many, many ways I can get information out of you."

"Oh yeah how's that?"

I took a step forward as she took one back. All the way till the kitchen table was behind her. I leaned forward and put my hands on the table. Blocking her in and bringing our faces close together.

"Well doll baby I can strip you bare and put you on that table then bury my face between these thighs and tease you until you cry and beg for me to let you cum. But I won't let you. Nope not until you talk to me. I'll let you decide honey but you better think fast."

She takes a deep breath then another and puts her hand on my chest. It's shaking and I feel like an asshole for scaring her.

"As appealing as that sounds I think we'd better sit down, okay Jazz." we both take a seat at the table and she starts to tell me about her.

"I grew up in a small town. I'm from Wyoming originally I loved it back there. I wish I wouldn't have had to leave. See when I was in high school I worked on a lot of different ranches, including my daddy's. I wasn't ever even thinking about fighting, hell then I had never even been in a fist fight. I was working late the night one night at a neighbor's farm and I didn't even think about being out alone. One of the hands that worked there had always shown interest but I had always turned him down. I was 17 at the time and barrel racing was all that was on my mind. My daddy always used to say he was glad I fell in love with horses instead of boys. I was just doing some last minute cleaning and I heard something at the back of the barn.

Dear god please don't let her tell me some creep raped my baby girl. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath.

"I went to see what the noise was and when I got back there it was James the hand that liked me. He had been in town and he was drinking I tried to turn and make a fast get away before he noticed me but I was too late. He came up out of nowhere and grabbed me he called me a tease and said that I thought I was better than him that that's why I wouldn't go out with him but that was okay he pulled my tank top and it ripped. I started screaming and he didn't like that so he started hitting me in the face. He pinned me up against one of the stall doors and was grabbing and pulling at me. He tried to stick his hand down the front of my pants. I was kicking and screaming so loud that another hand heard me and came to see what was wrong. He pulled James off me and beat the crap out of him; I took off and went home. "

She took a deep breath.

"By the time I got home Jasper I was shaking so bad I couldn't even stand for my knees were knocking together. He didn't rape me I know that but I've never felt so helpless in all my life. My daddy took one look at my torn top and my beat up face and wanted to call the cops but I said no."

"WHAT!" I get up from the table and pace the kitchen. How could she just let him get away? But maybe I can find him and beat him into the ground. Yeah I'll do that.

"What was his name again?" I ask politely.

"Nice try stud now sit down." I sit back down and grab her hand that was on top of the table.

"I'm sorry doll baby. Are you okay? We don't have to talk about this anymore." I don't want her upset.

"I'm fine hone. I think you're getting more upset than I am. But anyway to continue I left daddy and the ranch and I went to California. I started therapy and it helped a lot the doctor I was seeing said I should start self-defense classes so I wouldn't feel so helpless, so I did. I loved it I took more classes and more until I'd taken them all. I needed to find something else to better myself so I started fighting in the underground fights against men and women. I took my fair share of ass whoopins but I kept coming back for more. Then my daddy died."

A tear slips down her check and it breaks my heart.

"I didn't go home cause I was scared all those years, he came and saw me though. But I was angry at James and myself and everyone. So I went home and buried daddy, then that night I went looking for him. He scared me away from my home for years. I couldn't let him take that place from me forever. I found outside a bar trying to make time with a blonde girl that didn't even look old enough to get into the bar. I called for him, and when he turned around me was shocked. He hadn't seen me in years, working out and fighting had given me a great body and he was still interested."

"I took him around the back of the bar I let him think that we were gonna have sex. It made me sick to even let him think it. But once we were behind the bar I pressed his back up against the wall and told him I never forgot what he did to me and I was going to make sure he learned his lesson. I beat him so bad Jasper I was scared I'd killed him. I beat him until I couldn't lift my arms anymore. Yeah he got some hits in but I was determined. I left and called 911 told them he was back there. They said he was in the hospital for weeks. I felt like an animal Jay, I went back to California and back into therapy. He was fine he walked away from it but I knew then I had to straighten up. So I walked into Carlisle's and asked him to train me. He said no so I went to Emmett. That's it that's my whole story."

"Wow…."

**I hope you all enjoy! Leave lots of reviews :) I put up a photobucket account just look under emnjasluver88 :))****  
**


End file.
